


the lone traveller, fancast

by bubblewrapstargirl



Series: the lone traveller multiverse [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fancast, Gen, gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewrapstargirl/pseuds/bubblewrapstargirl
Summary: Fuck HBO for making him Dickon Tarly, as if the weedy but sweet Freddie Stroma (Dickon in S6, who looks a lot more like Sam) would ever grow up to look like that LMAO. In this verse Freddie is Dickon Tarly.





	1. Rosamund

  
  
  
  


Rosamund "Rosa" Stark (nee Lannister) played by Holliday Grainger


	2. Rosamund

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2qvdoap)  


Gwynesse Harlaw "Aunt Gwyn" played by Kelly Reilly

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=1zve99h) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ext3yt) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2v3n1j8) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=eqvzwy)

Domeric "Dom" Bolton & Wylla Manderly played by Aneurin Barnard and Faye Marsay


	3. Alannys

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2qtyeiv) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=j0bed2)

Alannys Greyjoy played by Helen McCrory


	4. Wulf & Minisa

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=1178qpi)[](http://tinypic.com?ref=11sintc)  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=xxtl)  
Wulfric "Wulf" Snow & Minisa "Mini" Stark played by Max Thieriot and Laurence Leboeuf


	5. Merik

  
  
Merik Redbolt played by Alex Vlahos


	6. Ingrid

  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=n1v70o)   
Ingrid Bolton played by Amy Manson


	7. Beth

  
  
Bethany "Beth" Greyjoy (nee Bolton) played by Elinor Crawley


	8. Wynafryd

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2cxzrxf)  
  
  
Wynafryd Manderly played by Sarah Bolger


	9. Urrigon

  
  
  
Urrigon "Uri" Greyjoy played by George Blagden


	10. Allyria

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=14j6u61)  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2q1zdps)  
Allyria Targaryen (nee Dayne) played by Saadet Aksoy


	11. Cerena

  
  
  
Cerena Baratheon (nee Stark) played by Elle Fanning


	12. Robbyn and Thea

  
  
Robbyn Tyrell (née Greyjoy) played by Meryem Uzerli

  


  
  
Thea Baratheon (née Greyjoy) played by Meryem Uzerli


	13. Jon

  
  
  
Jon Greyjoy played by Tom Hopper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck HBO for making him Dickon Tarly, as if the weedy but sweet Freddie Stroma (Dickon in S6, who looks a lot more like Sam) would ever grow up to look like that LMAO. In this verse Freddie is Dickon Tarly.


	14. Dacey

  
  
  
  
  
Dacey Mormont played by Bridget Regan


	15. Victarion

  


Victarion Greyjoy played by Ray Stevenson


	16. Jorelle

  
Jorelle "Jory" Hornwood (nee Mormont) played by Laura Claflin


	17. Quentyn

  


Quentyn Martell played by Avan Jogia


	18. Jonelle

Jonelle Martell (nee Cerwyn) played by Tamzin Merchant


	19. Daryn

  
  
  
Daryn Hornwood played by Torrance Coombs


	20. Sarella

  


Sarella Sand played by Lashana Lynch


	21. Eddara

  
Eddara "Dara" Martell (nee Tallhart) played by Pelin Karahan


	22. Tyene

   
  
Tyene Sand played by Gabriella Wilde


	23. Algar

Algar Moss played by Jamie Bell


	24. Jeyne

  
  
  
Jeyne Riverstorm played by Jenna Coleman


	25. Arianne

  
  
  
  
  
Arianne Martell played by Sonam Kapoor


	26. Davos

  
  
Davos Baratheon played by Peter Mooney


	27. Barbrey

  
  
  
Barbrey Dustin (née Ryswell) played by Caroline Goodall


	28. Rolland

  
  
  
  
  
Rolland Storm played by Remy Hii


	29. Tessa

  
  
  
  
Tessa Redbolt played by Michelle Dockery


	30. Damon

  
  
  
Damon Dance-for-Me played by Alex Hogh Andersen


	31. Leo

  
  
  
Leo Tyrell played by Henry Cavill


	32. Rose

  
  
Rose Manderly (nee Bolton) played by Isolda Dychauk


End file.
